Ksatria dan Naga
by synstropezia
Summary: Mereka hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari naga dan ksatria. Tidak sampai hati melampaui ekspektasi keduanya untuk berakhir seperti ini. #skkangstwk2k19


**Ksatria dan Naga**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutsertakan pada event "soukoku angst week 2019.**

* * *

**Note:**

**Bold: Adegan punya Chuuya  
Italic: Adegan punya Dazai.**

* * *

**Day 1: Flower/****We Need to Talk**

* * *

'Malam' adalah 'rumah' tak berlampu. Nenek konstelasi, kakek purnama, adik burung hantu dan buyut serigala, mereka membawakan bekal berupa sekotak rasa sepi yang butirannya ia raup menggunakan tangan. Mengisi perutnya dengan kehampaan tak bercelah.

Remaja tanggung itu membenci 'rumahnya' yang ini–begitu kata dia sebelum pamit. Tidak ada jam, pekarangan bunga matahari, pohon apel dan terpenting, sosok jangkung serba cokelat dengan senyum idiotnya. Pemuda yang ia cari namanya terlupakan tanpa sengaja. Remaja tanggung itu terlampau heran untuk 'malam' yang mendadak jadi rumahnya, sampai-sampai dia punya suara melupai cara berbicara menggunakan kosa kata umum.

"_Apa kamu membenci rumahmu yang ini_?"

Ya! Dia benci yang ini. Rasanya mau kembali ke rumah yang betulan rumah dengan pintu kayu, atap seng dan jendela bercat putih.

"_Rumah seperti apa yang akan kamu sukai_?"

Dia mau yang hangat. Kalau pulang disambut dengan senyuman, dan makan malam enak bersama perbincangan seru. Biarlah tak ada kue stroberi. Bisa beli lain waktu kalau lewat toko roti.

"_Karena belum menyukai rumah yang ini, mau jalan-jalan denganku_?"

Kepalanya spontan mengangguk. Lantai hitam di bawah sepatu berubah menjadi padang bunga yang harum semerbak. Mata kebiruan itu menatap ke arah pohon yang tahu-tahu menjulang. Langkahnya mendekatkan diri memperlihatkan seorang lelaki, dan bocah tujuh tahun yang tengah mengobrol–meski kurang tepat, karena si bocah terdiam dengan wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan di pangkuan sang pemuda.

"Chuuya enggak suka dongeng yang kubacakan?" Pemuda berwajah samar-samar itu memanggil sang bocah dengan 'Chuuya'. Yang ditanya menggeleng sambil mengisap jempol.

"Kamu mau jadi siapa di dongeng ini?" Jari mungilnya menunjuk ksatria yang melawan naga. Pemuda itu menampilkan senyum yang juga samar-samar, namun terasa familier.

"Kalau aku yang jadi naganya, apa Chuuya akan membunuhku?" Kali ini bocah itu mengangguk. Tangannya terayun ke sana dan ke sini seakan memegang pedang.

"Heee ...! Chuuya, kok, jahat sama aku? Nangis, nih!"

_PLAK!_

Usai menampar pipinya, sang bocah kabur dari pangkuan pemuda yang beranjak mengejarnya. Mereka berlarian di padang sampai kaki mungil itu terantuk batu. Lututnya berdarah sekaligus perih, walau yang bersangkutan mati-matian menahan tangis membuat si pengejar tertawa bahagia.

"Bandel, sih~ Naga akan menerkammu sekarang!" Tubuh jangkungnya memeluk dan menggelitik si bocah yang sayup-sayup tertawa. Setelah puas mengisengi, badan kecil itu diangkat setinggi mungkin menyamai langit.

"Sekarang naga ini akan membawamu pulang ke rumah~" Sepasang tangan bocah itu mengepal memukul-mukul wajah sang pemuda. Muka polos Chuuya menunjukkan ia masih takut untuk kembali.

"Chuuya, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kamu adalah tahanan naga sekarang. Meski ceritanya sedikit berubah karena kamu dikalahkan, tetapi ..." Perlahan tubuh mungilnya ditidurkan ke samping. Matahari terasa menyengat membuatnya memejamkan mata.

"Seperti di akhir cerita di mana naga dan ksatria hidup berdampingan, kita pun akan seperti itu seterusnya. Chuuya tidak perlu takut, karena naga telah bersumpah untuk melindungi ksatria."

"Mulai sekarang, ayo kita buat lanjutan cerita mereka dengan cara kita sendiri. Chuuya mau kisah yang seperti apa denganku, kamu boleh menentukannya secara bebas."

Jari kelingking diperlihatkan beserta seulas senyum. Pemuda itu mengajaknya berjanji yang meski ragu-ragu, namun disetujui bocah kecil bernama Chuuya.

"**Ternyata naga tidak menyeramkan, tapi menyebalkan. Terima kasih**."

Sepasang mata itu celingak-celinguk mencari sumber kalimat–suara yang berbeda dari sang pemuda, dan lebih cempreng karena usianya. Padang bunga tersebut luruh digantikan 'malam' yang kembali sempurna. Ia sendirian lagi dalam kehampaan yang memuakkan.

Namun, remaja tanggung itu ingat sesuatu kini. Bocah itu merupakan dirinya yang dahulu berumur tujuh tahun. Nama dia adalah Chuuya–lebih lengkapnya Nakahara Chuuya yang menghabiskan dua belas tahun bersama pemuda familier itu. Usianya sekarang sembilan belas tahun. Sebelum diberi 'rumah' beratap 'malam', dia memang tinggal di rumah yang betulan rumah di sebuah kota.

Sementara kalimat itu, adalah sesuatu yang diinginkannya untuk dikatakannya kepada sang pemuda. Namun belum tersampaikan, karena sebuah alasan yang ia lupakan.

"_Apa aku bisa memberimu kebahagiaan yang cukup_?"

Tentu. Chuuya ingat pemuda itu adalah 'naga' yang baik hati. Meski awalnya ia takut untuk pulang, rumah tersebut memberinya kehangatan seperti yang diharapkan. Mereka bahagia walau tinggal berdua. Selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sambil tersenyum lebar, apa lagi ketika mencuci karena Chuuya suka bermain air.

"_Selama Chuuya bisa tersenyum selebar itu, aku tidak akan lupa cara berbahagia_."

Lagi-lagi 'malam' berubah menampakkan sebuah ruangan. Dirinya dan pemuda itu tampak saling berhadapan entah melakukan apa. Chuuya kecil menyodorkan selembar kertas yang di pojok kanannya tertulis angka '100'. Topi bundar kuningnya dilepas, sembari kaki jenjang itu berjongkok untuk mengelus rambut senada senja yang berbau stroberi.

"Hebat dapat seratus. Chuuya enggak menyontek, kan?" Tatapan curiga dilayangkan sepasang kakao. Dengan polos Chuuya kecil menggeleng membuat rambutnya kembali diacak.

"Dapat seratus itu hebat. Tetapi, lebih keren lagi jika Chuuya dapat dua ratus."

"Kelihatannya Chuuya enggak sanggup, ya~ Jatah burgermu tetap satu kalau begitu." Mendengar kata 'burger' bocah itu mengangguk antusias. Padahal baru semenit lalu Chuuya terkaget-kaget.

"Baiklah. Kalau Chuuya dapat dua ratus nanti jatah burgermu dua." Jemari mungilnya membentuk angka tiga diikuti dua nol yang terbentuk belakangan. Dazai tertawa geli menyaksikan kepolosan bocah galak ini.

"Mau dapat tiga ratus? Boleh-boleh saja. Syaratnya Chuuya tidak boleh menyontek. Terus satu lagi ..."

Kedua jarinya menaikkan ujung bibir Chuuya kecil. Sejenak menciptakan senyum yang kemudian meluntur lagi, karena belum dikehendaki. Bocah itu tidak paham kenapa. Ia terus mencoba, walau garis di bibirnya kalah indah dari sang pemuda.

"Ingat harus tersenyum. Kalau lupa, nanti naga sedih dan tidak mau memasak burger lagi." Sekarang Chuuya kecil panik, dan tahu-tahu melakukan hal serupa. Ia pun menarik kedua ujung bibir si pemuda, yang sejurus kemudian tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

"Naga juga akan tersenyum, kok, selama ksatria tidak meninggalkannya."

_DEG!_

Pedih menghantam dadanya usai kalimat itu habis. Chuuya yang sedari tadi menontoni hendak meraih bahu sang pemuda untuk mengatakannya–tentang selirih ingin di luar kalimat-kalimat yang selama ini terpendam, tanpa mengetahui kenapa 'mereka' diciptakan atau kapan kata-katanya mampu menjelma keutuhan bahasa yang sejati.

"**Jangan tinggalkan aku, idiot sialan!**"

Namun, suaranya tersangkut entah di mana, enggan berlarian walau dipaksakan sedemikian rupa. Pemuda itu terlanjur lenyap sebelum tangan dan harapnya meraih bahu itu. 'Malam' kembali menjadi dirinya yang Chuuya kutuk habis-habisan dengan teriakan tertahan. Langkahnya ingat harus kemana sekarang. Kalimatnya menjadi utuh, setelah tahu maknanya membentuk siapa di dalam hayat.

Sepatu kets-nya membawa Chuuya berlari menerobos 'malam'. Sakura tampak berguguran dari langit tak berbentuk yang perlahan menghentikan langkahnya. Kumparan cahaya menghadang, dan menelan habis mata serta tubuh itu. Menghadirkan jejaknya di atas lantai kayu yang licin, di mana ribuan tepuk tangan menyambut sosok jangkung di atas podium. Kepala cokelatnya menunduk sebelum mengatur mik di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi~ Pertama-tama, saya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk ibu yang telah melahirkan saya, serta kepada ayah karena mempertahankan saya sebagai sperma terbaiknya." Seisi ruang menahan tawa mendengar kalimat terakhir. Mereka terdiam usai dipelototi garang oleh seorang guru.

"Kata ibu saya juga, kita harus berterima kasih kepada guru yang telah mengajari kita sampai bisa lulus dengan baik. Ucapan terima kasih saya sangatlah spesial untuk Kunikida-_sensei_ yang selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk saya isengi."

"Siapa juga yang mau diisengi kamu?!" Para murid kembali tertawa, sementara Chuuya kecil di barisan belakang tersenyum geli. Pemuda itu adalah seseorang yang kini dikenalinya hobi bercanda sekaligus jenaka.

"Bagi saya pribadi, saya berdiri di sini bukan sebagai lulusan terbaik. Melainkan orang paling tampan di SMA, dan karena mandat dari Yosano-_sensei_ yang sangat cantik membuat saya tidak bisa menolaknya." Sejenak pemuda itu berdeham. Seisi ruang seketika hening bersiap mendengarkan.

"Kita telah melewati tiga tahun yang luar biasa. Dan saya yakin, teman-teman berjuang sekeras mungkin demi momen yang mustahil terulang ini."

"Hari ini, kita memang bukan siapa-siapa dan hanya berupa kelopak sakura kecil yang belum tahu kemana arah terbangnya. Bagi kita yang belum ada apa-apanya ini, melewati hari-hari ke depan pasti sulit, dan sering membuat kita ingin menyerah, menangis karenanya."

"Namun, saya harap teman-teman tidak menyerah semudah itu. Mumpung kita masih di sini, ayo berjanji untuk berjuang bersama-sama. Bahwa suatu hari nanti, kita akan mekar dengan indah berkat kekuatan kita sendiri, kalau kita tidak selemah itu meski nantinya terpencar di lain tempat."

"Saat waktunya tiba bagi kita untuk mekar, dan menjadi kelopak sakura kecil yang tahu kemana arah terbangnya. Mari berkumpul lagi untuk mengulang suka duka tersebut dengan ikatan yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali, melainkan untuk seterusnya sampai kebersamaan kita betul-betul menjadi kebersamaan yang tulus, dan sesungguhnya."

"Sekian pidato dari saya. Lalu, mari kita tepuk tangan untuk Nakajima Atsushi-_kun_ yang telah membuatkan pidato tersebut untuk saya."

"Omong-omong, saya tidak akan minta maaf meski hal-hal barusan bukanlah apa yang ingin saya katakan. Jika betulan harus pidato, hanya satu hal yang mau saya sampaikan; jangan lupa untuk tersenyum." Puas menontoni Atsushi di barisan depan. Kini mereka berpandangan mempertanyakan maksud perkataannya.

"Senyum ksatria kecilku adalah hal yang menyelamatkan naga dari percobaan bunuh dirinya. Walau terdengar konyol, itulah alasan terbesarku bisa berdiri di sini, dan berpidato untuk kalian."

"Hidup untuk melihat senyuman seseorang yang kita sayangi tidaklah buruk, bukan? Mungkin dengan itu, kita bisa menyelamatkan mereka yang ingin bunuh diri."

"**Naga jadi sangat menyedihkan meski pidatonya keren. Kira-kira kenapa, ya?**"

_Ke-na-pa_? Batinnya bertanya balik pada suara asing itu. Apa lagi kalau bukan 'kalung tambang' yang kini digantikan kalung betulan? Chuuya ingat pernah menghadiahkannya, saat pemuda itu berulang tahun ke-19. Tidak ketinggalan memberi kartu ucapan yang ditulisnya menggunakan krayon cokelat, agar si pemuda yakin ucapan tersebut memang untuknya.

"**Kalung yang aku belikan lebih keren dari tali tambangmu. Harus dipakai setiap hari! Kalau lupa nanti dihukum sama ksatria.**"

Suara asing yang membunyikan pesan itu benar. Chuuya menuliskannya demikian agar si pemuda berhenti mengalungkan tali tambang yang tampak konyol. Ia kembali berlari usai podium dan sakura menghilang. Menjemput lain-lain kepingan mimpi yang kini mewujudkan sebuah taman kota di tengah senja–suasana kelihatan sepi, tanpa seorang pun anak yang bermain.

Di sebuah ayunan, siluet Chuuya tengah duduk dan mengenakan seragam SMP. Dirinya yang berusia tiga belas tahun itu termenung dengan luka di sekujur tubuh.

"Ternyata kamu di sini. Naga yang ini tidak bisa terbang, dan berjalan mencarimu sangatlah melelahkan," ucap sang pemuda menempelkan kaleng minuman dingin ke pipi kstarianya. Siluet Chuuya tidak menolak, karena rasanya stroberi.

"Minumlah. Aku tahu mustahil bagi Chuuya untuk menolaknya."

Mereka terdiam menikmati minuman masing-masing. Chuuya yang asli mendekati siluetnya itu, dan sang pemuda yang asyik menontoni camar di langit jingga.

"Sesuatu terjadi di sekolah? Tubuhmu babak belur." Dengan tegas siluet Chuuya menggeleng. Pemuda itu menjentik keningnya, lantas mengambil topi yang bukan lagi bundar kuning.

"Akan kukembalikan topimu jika Chuuya bercerita. Naga tidak akan mengerti jika ksatria diam terus."

Buku dikeluarkan dari tas. Selembar kertas dirobeknya untuk ditulisi asal. Pemuda itu mengangguk paham usai membaca kalimat demi kalimat.

"Di saat seperti ini, ksatria harus ingat ada naga yang akan menghiburmu. Dan kebetulan sekali, aku telah membalaskan kekesalanmu terhadap tiga anak itu." Manik biru lautnya berbinar-binar mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Sang pemuda mengangguk untuk meyakinkan.

"Kalau Chuuya ditindas lagi, hajar saja mereka seperti ini." Kedua tangannya bergantian meninju udara. Bocah SMP itu mengangguk paham, dan langsung memperagakannya.

"Tetapi jangan kencang-kencang, rata-rata penindas anak mama soalnya." Melihat senyumannya kembali, pemuda itu memberikan topi sekaligus berdiri. Berdiri di belakang punggung yang masih saja mungil walau beranjak SMP.

"Sekarang biar Chuuya benar-benar senang, ayunannya akan kudorong supaya kesedihanmu terbang ke langit."

Ketika mereka bersenang-senang, Chuuya yang asli hendak menyentuh bahu pemuda itu meski digagalkan lagi. 'Malam' kembali mengatapinya membuat ia terpaksa berjalan mencari kepingan lain. Sekalipun Chuuya perlahan mengingat sosok jangkung itu, kesadarannya belum tahu mengapa raganya dijebak dalam kegelapan ini. Mempertanyakan maksud dari kilasan-kilasan tersebut, serta alasan di balik ingatannya melupakan nama sang pemuda.

Tidakkah 'malam' yang egois paham ia harus mengatakan sesuatu kepada pemuda itu? Jika begini terus, bisa-bisa Chuuya ditinggalkan sebelum perasaannya diobrolkan secara gamblang.

"**Lain waktu, giliranku yang mendorongkan ayunanmu**."

Dibandingkan sebelumnya, suara itu tidak lagi cempreng dan mulai terdengar seperti pria. Meskipun beda dengan milik si pemuda, Chuuya yakin ia tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa sesungguhnya. Ketika melangkahkan kaki seperti sebelumnya, mata kebiruan itu disambut lalu-lalang sakura. Aromanya menyergap kuat, dan 'malam' menjadi langit biru berawan putih yang semilir anginnya menerbangkan rapuh dedaunan.

Mereka tidak hadir di aula, melainkan tengah berlarian menuju gerbang depan sekolah. Siluet Chuuya tampak mengenakan seragam SMA dengan membawa gulungan ijazah. Tangan pemuda itu digenggam kuat, supaya tidak berhenti walau kelelahan.

"Pelan-pelan, Chuuya! Kekuatan fisikku tidak sebaik punyamu." Ah. Larinya memang lambat dan suka mengeluh. Kamera langsung diserahkan tanpa kompromi, meski pemuda itu masih sibuk mengatur napas.

"Mau foto di depan sekolah?" Bocah SMA itu mengangguk cepat. Menunjuk seorang pejalan kaki yang langsung dibujuk, dan mengangguk setuju.

"Hey, hey~ Ayo buat _love_!" ajak si pemuda membentuk separuh hati. Tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera yang sedang diatur.

"Saya hitung, ya! Satu ... dua ... ti ... ga ...!"

_CKREK!_

"Terima kasih, Pak. Semoga nanti anaknya ganteng, tetapi tinggi kayak saya." Basa-basi tersebut dibalas tawa, sedangkan siluet Chuuya meninju punggung pemuda itu. Ia mengaduh dengan wajah cemberut, setelah mendapati hasil foto.

"Kenapa Chuuya enggak bentuk _love_ juga? Hasilnya jadi jelek." Sebagai balasan bocah itu menggidikkan bahu. Si pemrotes menghela napas lagi, dan menyimpan foto tersebut di saku.

"Enggak terasa sepuluh tahun berlalu. Dulu Chuuya masih sependek ini, meski tinggimu hanya bertambah sedikit ternyata." Kakinya diinjak membuat pemuda itu kembali mengaduh. Makin ke sini ksatria mungilnya tambah galak saja.

"Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Apa pada akhirnya, Chuuya menyukai rumah di mana kita bisa tinggal berdua?" Dengan sedikit memaksa tangan pemuda itu ditarik. Telunjuknya menuliskan sebuah kalimat untuk dipahami.

'_Tentu saja. Kalau tidak aku sudah kabur_'

"Benar juga, ya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Tetapi jangan tertawa, karena ini sangat memalukan."

'_Tanyakan saja dan jangan banyak basa-basi_'

"Ksatria dan naga terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk usia tujuh belas dan dua puluh tujuh tahun. Apa Chuuya tidak menginginkan hubungan lain denganku? Misalnya seperti ..."

Ucapannya dihentikan oleh gambar yang siluet Chuuya perlihatkan. Pemuda itu tertawa sejenak, sebelum menjawab keinginan yang dimaksud.

"Sudah SMA tetapi gambarmu kayak anak TK." Rambut senjanya diacak gemas oleh pemuda itu. Sosok mereka berdua di mana di atasnya terdapat tulisan 'ayah' dan 'anak', adalah kebahagiaan yang mustahil terungkap dalam kata-kata.

"Kalau begitu sesuai permintaanmu, sekarang aku adalah ayahmu. Meski tanpa diminta, Chuuya memang ksatria dan putraku yang tercinta."

A-y-a-h? Ingatannya menjelma luka yang merasai duka. Sepasang kakinya melayu di tengah 'malam' yang menggerayangi penuh kesesakan. Kenangan itu melintasi perbatasan waktu. Memenuhi tatapannya dengan ribuan kaca kecil yang bulir-bulir rapuhnya membasahi punggung tangan.

Bagaimanapun Chuuya kesakitan, teriakannya tertahan tanpa mau tahu caranya terlukai. Walau 'malam' dinamai rumah, ia justru menggigil sehingga hitamnya mulai runtuh. Pemandangan sekitar berubah menjadi ruang tamu yang familier, di mana siluetnya ditahan dua pria berbadan gempal yang tertawa kencang, menontoni kawannya menghajar sang ayah.

"Apa kau tidak bosan dipukuli sejak SMA? ...?!" Nama ayahnya dipanggil keras-keras. Chuuya yang asli entah bagaimana belum mengingat nama itu.

"Asal kalian tidak melakukan apa pun pada Chuuya."

"Kau benar-benar menyayanginya, ya? Sekarang lihatlah bocah itu! Dia ingin memohon ampun pada kami, tetapi suaranya tidak keluar sedikit pun." Kepala cokelatnya diarahkan pada siluet Chuuya yang meronta-ronta. Dia tahu harus melawan meski saat itu tidak mampu.

"Jangan memohon ampun pada mereka ... Chuuya ... kamu ... tidak boleh menyerah ... seperti ayah ... dan ibu ... mu ..."

"**Jangan bicara lagi, idiot! Kau harus melawan mereka yang seperti kau ajarkan dulu padaku!**"

"**Penindas hanya anak mama katamu. Kau yang menjadi ayahku pasti bisa mengalahkannya dalam satu pukulan**."

"**Kenapa kau malah tersenyum seperti itu padaku?**"

"**Kenapa kau ... tidak melawan mereka pada akhirnya?**"

"**Mereka tidak pantas memperlakukanmu begitu. Kau pasti tahu itu.**"

"**Karena kau ...**"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**...** **adalah ayah dan naga terhebat di dunia.**

Suara tersebut kembali hadir memperdengarkan isi hatinya–sebentuk perasaan yang kehilangan bunyinya sebagai bukti kehadiran mereka. Chuuya memaksakan berbicara walau lidahnya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Menggapai-gapai kaki preman itu meski ia tahu, kilasan ini tak lebih dari fatamorgana memilukan.

Secara mengejutkan ruang tamu menjadi keramaian yang selalu dibencinya. Bisik-bisik orang sekitar memenuhi kepalanya yang kala itu sedang jalan-jalan bersama ayah. Chuuya yang asli menutup kuping rapat-rapat, walau pergunjingan itu terus memaksai diri untuk menerobos pertahanan pendengarannya.

"Eh, lihat. Bukannya itu anak Mori-_san_? Kenapa ... malah gandengan sama dia?"

"Padahal keluarga mereka bermusuhan. Ayah dan ibunya pasti sedih lihat anaknya begini."

"Dengar-dengar mereka pacaran, lho. Parah banget si ...! Beda usia saja sepuluh tahun. Mana sesama cowok lagi."

"Najis banget! Pantas diabaikan sama saudara-saudaranya. Merawat anak dari keluarga musuh terus dipacari, terkutuk dia!"

Mereka bukan pacar. Pemuda itu adalah ayahnya yang tahu cara menciptakan tawa. Memiliki senyum paling keren, hangat, menyenangkan sekaligus menenangkan. Kenapa harus manusia sejahat itu yang diberkahi kebaikan bahasa? Dibiarkan menguasai aksara, seakan para abjad tercipta untuk ditundukkan dalam dosa yang sesungguhnya memiliki kebaikan hati, ingin dikasihi pula oleh hati manusia.

Jika dirinya yang diberkati semesta, Chuuya pasti membicarakan kebaikan dan keburukan ayahnya tanpa membohongi perkataan. Bukan membangun fitnah yang megah dan dielukan, untuk mencari kefanaan sorak-sorai dari manusia-manusia busuk itu.

"_Aku tidak sekuat yang kamu bayangkan. Maaf._"

Siapa yang sewajarnya minta maaf jika begini? Jelas adalah Chuuya, karena ia gagal membela naga sekaligus ayah tersayangnya. Suara itu menghilang begitupun keramaian yang berhenti mengganggunya. Chuuya berdiri di sebuah ruang yang merupakan kamarnya, untuk melihat dirinya terbaring dengan ditemani ayah. Pemuda jangkung itu tampak berlutut sembari membenamkan kepala di seprai.

"Mereka semua jahat ... Chuuya ..." Sepasang tangannya menggenggam jemari pucat itu. Ayah yang lesu, serak dan pucat tampak menyedihkan tanpa keriangannya.

"Apa benar begini? Kamu tidak salah apa-apa. Akulah yang membuatmu menderita di sini." Pegangannya mengerat. Sedu sedan mengalun sendu meratapi kemalangan di hadapannya.

"Kalau bukan aku yang membawamu, rumah sakit pasti menerimamu. Semua ini Mori-_san_ lakukan demi mendapatkanmu, dan aku bersikukuh mempertahankan Chuuya. Maaf telah egois."

"**YANG EGOIS ADALAH PAK TUA ITU. AYAH TIDAK BOLEH MINTA MAAF PADAKU APA LAGI PADANYA.**"

Sekuat itu teriakannya. Namun selemah ini ayah yang dibayangi keputusasaan. Chuuya selalu ingin suara hatinya terdengar–kalau ayah bisa mengandalkannya untuk memberi kekuatan.

"Hey, Chuuya ... apa menurutmu yang kulakukan ini benar?"

"Mempertahankanmu di sini bersamaku, apa itu keputusan yang bijak sebagai seorang ayah?"

"Atau ini adalah kesalahanku, karena membawamu denganku dua belas tahun lalu?" Umurnya ketika sakit adalah sembilan belas. Chuuya yang terisolasi namun kuliah dengan rajin, ditemukan ambruk dalam perjalanan pulang. Ayah merawatnya seminggu penuh tanpa mengeluh seperti kebiasaannya.

"Apa jangan-jangan Chuuya menderita karena karma keluarga kami? Kalau benar begitu ..."

"Untuk apa aku membawamu dulu?"

"**Siapa juga yang akan mati karena demam?! Aku pasti segera sembuh, dan berhenti membuat ayah khawatir.**"

Chuuya kecewa ayah tidak memercayainya. Kalau pemuda itu lebih meyakini karmanya sebagai ibu dari segala kesalahan. Kamar tersebut tidaklah berubah, melainkan suasananya yang berganti menjadi siang hari. Sosok ayah lenyap digantikan pak tua berambut hitam gondrong. Senyum dan sarung tangan putihnya begitu menyebalkan, karena Chuuya tahu itu bukan kali pertama mereka bertemu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Nak Chuuya. Kamu pasti ingat siapa aku." Kebencian yang menyelimuti sepasang matanya lebih dari cukup sebagai penanda. Mori menyeringai mendapati ekspresi tersebut.

"Tidak terasa, ya, sudah dua belas tahun. Dia benar-benar merawat putra angkatku dengan baik. Meski yang paling mengejutkannya, dia mengadopsimu setelah orang tuanya meninggal."

"Jujur saja, Nak Chuuya, aku membutuhkanmu bukan sebagai putra angkatku. Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji kepada para rentenir itu untuk menjualmu buat bayar utang. Tetapi Nak ... sangat merepotkan."

"Nak Chuuya tahu? Aku baru kepikiran sesuatu. Menyingkirkan Nak ... adalah satu-satunya jalan. Hitung-hitung balas dendam, karena keluarganya telah membunuh istriku."

_DEG!_

"Jangan terkejut begitu. Aku punya satu solusi jika Nak Chuuya tidak menginginkannya. Minggu depan aku akan kembali untuk meyakinkan dia. Kaburlah pada saat kami mengobrol ke gudang di pinggir sungai. Nak Chuuya masih ingat tempatnya, bukan?"

"Kalau Nak Chuuya tidak kuat berjalan, anak buahku akan membawamu ke sana. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk balas budi karena merepotkan Nak ...?"

"Tidak ada yang direpotkan di sini, Mori-_san_." Baik siluet maupun tubuh aslinya, mata mereka sama-sama tertuju pada ayah yang berdiri membelakangi pintu. Sosok jangkung itu menghampiri Mori, dan meraih kasar tangannya hendak mengusir.

"Masuk ke rumah orang lain tanpa izin adalah kriminalitas."

"Dan Nak ... akan melaporkanku ke polisi? Kau pikir aku siapa sampai bisa dipenjara semudah itu?"

"Keluarlah sendiri. Aku harus menemani Chuuya."

Apa yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah ayah mengganti kompres, dan menertawai dia karena menangis. Chuuya ingat ketika itu hatinya membisikkan lain keraguan–kesalahan terbesar yang mencipta gaduh menjadi tidak sewajarnya, karena terlanjur menuruti emosi.

_Jika ayah tidak repot, kenapa kau menanyakan hal sejahat itu_?

Kepada langit-langit kamar pertanyaannya dititipkan. Berdebu sampai usang dan kini, dikembalikan padanya yang mematung di samping sofa. Menontoni ayah dan Mori berdebat di ruang tamu pada senja tak bernama. Wajah mereka sama-sama mengeras untuk beda alasan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Pergilah." Penuh kekusutan ayah membalas. Dia punya kantong mata menebal, dan bibirnya pucat pasi.

"Sadarlah. Nak Chuuya hanya membuatmu menderita. Kamu tidak perlu bertanggung jawab sampai sejauh ini. Toh, ayah dan ibumu juga tidak meminta."

Bagian percakapan ini tidak diingatnya pernah terdengar. Chuuya mendadak keringat dingin, sewaktu menyimpulkan pernyataan Mori yang terkesan menjatuhkan.

"Ini bukan pertanggungjawaban atau apa pun itu. Aku merawat Chuuya karena suatu alasan yang mustahil kau mengerti."

"Berhenti munafik. Aku tidak akan menertawai pertanggungjawabanmu terhadap keluarga Nakahara yang orang tuamu bunuh. Hanya saja, cukup sampai di sini."

"Siapa juga yang ingin menuruti keegoisanmu?"

"Keangkuhanmu tidak pernah berubah, ya. Nak ... pasti tahu, akulah yang membuat Nak Chuuya ditolak di berbagai rumah sakit. Kalau begini terus, anak kesayanganmu bisa-bisa meninggal, lho."

"Jika Nak ... menyerahkan Nak Chuuya padaku, aku akan merawatnya sampai dia sembuh. Bukankah itu adalah pilihan terbaik untuk sekarang?" Ayah termenung mendengarkan omong kosong Mori. Pemuda itu jelas tahu, apa yang selanjutnya terjadi bila Chuuya diserahkan.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Tentu saja ..."

Sebelum ayah menggenapi kesungguhannya, siluet Chuuya menampakkan diri di daun pintu dengan keterkejutan. Menggeleng tak percaya mendengar separuh obrolan yang tiada sempat merangkum keseluruhan kata. Kaki jenjang ayah berdiri hendak mencegah anaknya. Chuuya bahkan berlari untuk memberitahu siluetnya bahwa semua itu salah–kalau ayah selalu melindunginya walau didesak oleh Mori.

Namun, waktu di aliran darahnya paling tahu seberapa terlambat lari itu menarik langkahnya. Chuuya yang keluar rumah menontoni siluetnya ditangkap tiga preman berbadan besar. Seorangnya lagi masuk ke dalam rumah untuk pencegahan. Menghajar ringkih tubuh ayah sampai pingsan, lantas dimasukkan pula ke dalam truk. Mereka dibawa ke gudang apek yang Chuuya hafal betul, karena di sanalah ia menamai malam sebagai rumah.

Rumah kecil mereka digantikan gudang dengan suasana malam yang mencengkam. Tubuh ayah diikat pada kursi, sementara siluet Chuuya terbaring lemah di kayu lapuk. Mori menampakkan diri sewaktu mata cokelat itu membuka pandang. Pisau bedah di genggamannya merangsang udara menjadi tegang. Ayah meronta-ronta untuk ditinju seorang preman yang ditugaskan menjaganya

"Pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai. Perhatian baik-baik, Nak ..." Pisau bedah dilempar ke arah siluet Chuuya. Tubuh aslinya merinding kikuk dengan debaran ngeri.

"Kalian berdua. Hajar bocah ini."

Tanpa diperintah lagi kedua preman itu menurut. Menghujani tubuh dan wajahnya dengan tinju, tendangan bahkan pukulan menggunakan balok kayu. Darah menjelma bercak-bercak merah yang terdampar mengenaskan. Teriakan ayah bahkan melupai suara, dan sekadar tersangkut di tenggorokan. Tertelan kembali untuk menemui jantung hati yang memeluk kehilangan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hen ... ti ... kan ..." Hanya permohonan tertahan itu yang terdengar. Mori menarik rambut ikalnya memaksa pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Hen ... ti-!" _BUAKKK! _Pukulan Mori telak membengkakkan mata kanan ayah. Darah membentuk sungai yang mewarnai pipinya dengan merah segar.

"Yang keras. Kami tidak bisa mendengarmu."

"Hentikan ... ini ..."

"Akhirnya kau menyerahkan Chuuya, Nak ...?"

"A ... ku ... Chuuya ..."

_JLEB!_

Kejadian tersebut berlangsung cepat. Kayu lapuk yang dipijaknya bergoyang, sementara gudang perlahan meruntuhkan wujud. Selanjutnya hanyalah 'malam' yang kembali menaungi, dan menghadirkan eksistensi serupa Chuuya di seberang mata. Sosok itu betul-betul menyerupainya dalam penampilan maupun fisik. Pakai topi pelaut, pun berwajah garang dengan tatapan judes yang familier.

"Menjelaskan semua ini sangatlah merepotkan. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi." Dirinya yang itu bisa berbicara. Memiliki suara persis seperti bunyi-bunyian yang sejak lalu membunyikan kata hatinya.

"Anggap saja aku adalah dirimu yang lain."

"_Kau hanya khayalanku_?"

"Tidak juga. Apa kau belum menyadarinya sampai sekarang?"

"_Keluarkan aku dari sini. Aku harus bicara dengan ayahku_." Mendadak ekspresinya melembut oleh sendu. Refleksi Chuuya tersenyum rapuh menyambut wajah keheranan di hadapannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kalau dirimu bisu, Nakahara Chuuya? Aku adalah perwujudan dari impian terakhirmu. Keinginanmu yang berharap bisa berbicara dengan ayah."

"Tetapi sebelum kita melanjutkannya, aku harus memperlihatkanmu hal yang telah dijanjikan."

"_Maksudmu a_-"

Jentikan jarinya membawa mereka pulang ke masa dua belas tahun lalu. Berlatarkan musim dingin di bulan Desember, dua orang pemuda saling berhadapan dengan bekal makan siang masing-masing. Cowok berambut perak yang dipanggil Atsushi itu tengah menceritakan gebetan barunya. Ayah sekadar mengangguk, sambil sesekali menggoda sahabat baiknya.

"Benar juga. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan." Atsushi memutus topik mengenai gebetannya. Ekspresi remaja tanggung itu berubah lebih serius.

"Tanya saja~ Apa tentang pelajaran?"

"Sesuatu yang lebih pribadi. Tentang alasanmu mengadopsi anak dari keluarga Nakahara." Ah, Chuuya ingat, ayah sempat menyinggungnya ketika bercakap dengan Mori. Dia sendiri tidak pernah diberitahu secara personal.

"Atsushi-_kun_ ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang keluargaku yang bekerja sebagai lintah darat? Orang tua Chuuya bunuh diri atas suruhan ayah, karena tidak bisa melunasi utang. Dan saat itu, dia dalam kondisi baru lahir."

"Maaf karena menanyakannya. Tidak perlu dilanjutkan."

"Pertama-tama Mori-_san_ yang merawatnya. Kami tidak bertemu lagi dan tujuh tahun berlalu. Aku bertemu Chuuya di pemakaman orang tuaku. Wajahnya babak belur, kurus kering, pakaiannya lusuh dan bau apek. Mori-_san_ pasti melampiaskan kekesalannya pada anak itu, karena istrinya dibunuh oleh anak buah ayahku."

"Setelah itu bagaimana?"

"Aku mengajaknya mengobrol. Menemuinya selama seminggu dan membiarkannya tinggal di rumahku. Atsushi-_kun_ tahu? Dia selalu kabur setelah sarapan tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku akan mencarinya setelah pulang sekolah, dan menemukan dia menontoni langit malam di lapangan kompleks."

"Saat ditanya alasannya, dia akan menunjuk langit malam dan rumah tetangga secara asal. Atsushi-_kun_ tahu apa maksudnya?"

"Nakahara-_san_ menganggap malam adalah rumahnya?"

"Ya. Aku baru tahu maksudnya ketika tetangga Mori-_san_ bercerita. Katanya Chuuya dibiarkan tidur di luar setiap malam. Karena itulah Chuuya menganggap malam adalah rumahnya, bahkan tetangga Mori-_san_ bilang kalau Chuuya menganggap konstelasi adalah nenek, purnama itu kakek, buyutnya serigala dan adiknya burung hantu, dari gambar yang Chuuya perlihatkan ke pejalan kaki."

"Tanpa ibu?"

"Sewaktu tetangga Mori-_san_ bertanya demikian, Chuuya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Meski dia cowok, katanya bukan masalah karena Chuuya punya kehangatan seperti pelukan ibu."

"Lalu bagaimana caramu meyakinkan Nakahara-_san_?"

"Hari Minggu aku membawanya ke sebuah padang bunga. Chuuya duduk di pangkuanku sambil mendengarkan dongeng naga dan ksatria."

"Katanya Chuuya mau jadi ksatria, karena itu aku memutuskan jadi naganya dengan alasan yang sangat sederhana. Atsushi-_kun_ mungkin akan menertawakanku setelah mendengarnya."

"Katakan saja. Aku mendengarkanmu."

"Karena Chuuya tidak pernah menanyakan namaku, Atsushi-_kun_. Siapa pun yang mendengar 'Dazai' pasti ketakutan dan menjauhiku. Jika Chuuya melakukannya juga, mungkin dia akan dendam padaku karena keluargaku membunuh orang tuanya secara tidak langsung."

"Meski kurasa, Chuuya tidak akan melakukannya. Karena itu suatu hari nanti, aku ingin memberitahu namaku setelah menjadi naga, sahabat, kakak dan ayah yang baik untuk dia."

"Bahwa namaku adalah Dazai Osamu. Seseorang yang menyayangi Nakahara Chuuya karena alasan sesederhana itu."

Nama ayah adalah Dazai Osamu. Chuuya tidak pernah tahu, karena pemuda itu memang merahasiakannya. Ruang kelas berganti menjadi padang bunga yang familier. Tatkala langkahnya mendekati gerombolan kupu-kupu, Chuuya terkejut mendapati raganya terbaring dengan pisau menancap di jantung. Refleksi Chuuya yang sejauh ini menemani turut menghampirinya, dan menepuk pundak itu agar tertarik pada realitas.

"Benar. Kau telah meninggal karena menusukkan pisau ke dadamu sendiri di hadapan Dazai Osamu."

Beku menyelimuti seisi jiwa yang tenang terpejam. Tubuhnya kini ingat, jika keberadaannya telah menyatu dengan panggilan semesta. Chuuya menyaksikan akhir kematiannya ketika mendongak pada biru langit. Terbelalak mendapati ayah memeluk dirinya, dan mengguncang bahunya dengan menerjunkan air mata.

_Tidak, Chuuya ... jangan meninggalkanku seperti ini._

_Aku belum jadi naga, sahabat, kakak dan ayah yang baik untukmu. Apa Chuuya tidak ingin melihatnya? Apa kamu telah menyerah padaku sehingga bunuh diri?_

Tidak ... bukan begitu maksudnya. Chuuya sekadar ingin membalas budi. Berhenti merepotkan ayah yang melulu mengorbankan kebahagiaannya, demi seorang ksatria pengecut yang baik mati maupun hidup, semua serba salah.

_Ini adalah kalung yang Chuuya hadiahkan padaku. Aku menggunakannya setiap hari untuk mengingatkan diriku sendiri, karena aku masih ingin melihat senyumanmu, menghabiskan waktu bersama Chuuya sampai nanti._

Kalung di lehernya dilepaskan, dan dipasangkan pada mayat Chuuya. Berharap ksatria kecil sekaligus putranya itu terbangun untuk memarahinya, karena memakaikan pemberian tersebut pada dirinya–kalau Dazai diizinkan dihukum dengan cara yang lebih baik, tanpa perlu menghadapi tragedi sekejam ini.

_Bangunlah, Chuuya ... ku-mo-hon ... kenapa aku harus dihukum seperti ini meskipun menggunakannya setiap hari?_

_Puk!_

"Pergilah. Waktumu tidak banyak untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya."

Padang bunga menghilang, sementara pandangannya dihalangi punggung berbalut jas hitam. Hujan secara nyata membasahi topi serta tubuhnya. Chuuya berdiri di samping tubuh jangkung yang meratapi tanah merah. Ia melirik pada sepasang mata yang berulang kali membaca nama di ukiran nisan, seakan memastikan semua ini menyerupai mimpi buruk saja.

"Adik tahu? Ksatria sekaligus putraku meninggal kemarin." Naga bodohnya itu menyadari kehadirannya. Chuuya buru-buru menarik napas, sebelum mencoba hal yang selalu diinginkannya.

"Hah?! Adik?! Kau pikir aku siapa?" Suaranya betulan keluar. Dazai seketika menengok dengan mata sembab yang terbelalak.

"Chuu-ya?"

"Iya. Ini Chuuya. Aku–!" Bahunya terasa basah. Hujan paling hujan di sepasang mata itu telah meloloskan pelukan paling erat yang bisa Dazai berikan, untuk mencegah perpisahan merenggut harapannya sekali lagi.

"Selamat datang kembali, Chuuya."

"Kesadaranku tidak akan bertahan lama. Maaf."

"Pada akhirnya Chuuya akan meninggalkanku lagi, ya?" Miris memanglah miris tanpa dusta. Ketika Chuuya berpikir akan ditinggalkan, justru dirinyalah yang melakukan itu terlebih dahulu. Ia jelas merasa bersalah. Kalimatnya kembali tertahan seperti dulu-dulu.

"Berhentilah menangis. Aku lebih sebal karena kau melepas kalung pemberianku. Benar-benar mau dihukum, nih?" Ancamannya tidak dihiraukan. Dazai sibuk memakaikan kalung tersebut di leher Chuuya. Tersenyum mendapati permata hijaunya selaras dengan seragam SMA-nya.

"Oleh-oleh dariku. Jangan lupakan aku di sana."

"Ya ampun. Aku harus menghukummu kalau begitu."

Pelukan Dazai dibalasnya penuh kehangatan. Meluruhkan segala sedan tak kasat mata, yang dibawa pergi oleh kenangan bersama hujan. Waktu menjadi absen untuk membiarkan mereka dibasahi riuh para rasa. Menikmati petikan detik yang setiap jarum jamnya, mengandung segenggam cinta untuk dibawa pulang sebelum senja menjemput angan–memisahkan keduanya dan sekadar diabadikan, pada angka-angka yang meluntur di kalender rindu.

"Meski senyumanku berhenti menemanimu. Tetaplah hidup dengan baik. Jangan bunuh diri lagi apa pun alasanmu." Cukup dirinya yang berakhir begini. Chuuya ingin ayahnya meninggal, karena ditakdirkan demikian dan bukan menyimpang dari kehendak.

"Jadinya untuk apa aku hidup sekarang?"

"Hiduplah sebagai naga, sahabat, kakak dan ayah yang baik supaya kau bisa mempertanggungjawabkannya saat kita bertemu nanti."

"Yang terakhir, maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi anak dan ksatria yang baik." Rengkuhan Chuuya mengendur. Biru matanya perlahan memudar digantikan segaris air mata yang berlarian mengejar perhentiannya–adalah padang di bola mata cokelat yang selalu ingin ditinggalinya.

"Kita harus berpisah sekarang juga?" Tangan mungil putranya digenggam sejenak. Belum membiarkan cahaya-cahaya itu menyerpihkan hadirnya yang terlalu mengenali kepulangan.

"Berpisah pun hanya secara raga, bukan? Lalu soal alasan yang tadi, bisa kau lupakan saja?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku berubah pikiran. Hiduplah sebelum dijemput oleh ksatria sekaligus anakmu ini, bagaimana?" Kelingkingnya diperlihatkan pada Dazai yang langsung membalas. Menyetujui perjanjian mereka dengan senyum, dan air mata yang terlalu menyedihkan untuk disaksikan.

"Boleh tahu alasannya kenapa jadi begitu?"

"Ya ampun! Kau ini cerewet, ya ..."

Hujan mencampuri tangisannya yang malu-malu berpamitan. Mematahkan pegangan mereka karena setelah ini, udara hanya berputar untuk napas yang masih setia dipertahankan oleh kekuatan bumi.

"Ternyata memang tidak bisa." Kalungnya jatuh tanpa si pemakai. Dazai memungutnya lagi untuk dipasangkan pada leher. Beranjak menghendaki kepulangan, namun sebelumnya memandangi langit abu-abu terlebih dahulu.

Meski pada akhirnya, Dazai meninggalkan pemakaman tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Senyumnya lebih dari cukup untuk langit dan Chuuya pahami.

"**Karena bagiku, kau telah menjadi naga, sahabat, kakak dan ayah yang terbaik**."

"**Aku mencintaimu, ayah.**"

Kapan-kapan, Dazai ingin memangkunya lagi untuk membacakan dongeng. Memberitahu namanya setelah memenuhi seluruh keinginan Chuuya.

Tamat.


End file.
